Miłość boli
by charlotte1989
Summary: Severus powojennie.


_**Miłość boli**_

Ta noc jest inna. Jakby cichsza i spokojniejsza. Tak różna od stanu twojej duszy.  
Dusza. Ale czy ty posiadasz coś takiego?  
Przecież utraciłeś ją już dawno, przepadła wraz ze zbrodniami, które popełniłeś. Najpierw świadomie, z okrucieństwem, a potem dla większego dobra, jak zwykł mawiać Dumbledore. Dziś wiesz, że nie ma czegoś takiego.

A mimo to, teraz czujesz, że ją masz. A ona zalewana jest falą żalu. Topi się w smutku i złości. Każde wspomnienie wypala na niej piętno, które parzy. Ten ogień trawi cię od środka.  
A ty nie możesz nic zrobić.  
Tylko te wspomnienia wciąż pojawiające się w twojej głowie. Te przeklęte wspomnienia...

Siedzisz w wysłużonym fotelu przed kominkiem i tylko blask płomieni oświetla twoją wychudzoną sylwetkę. Nie płaczesz. Nie potrafisz. Przez te wszystkie lata nauczyłeś się cierpieć w milczeniu. I tylko szklaneczka Ognistej Whisky, którą ściskacz w ręku, jest oznaką cierpienia. Alkohol od zawsze koił twoje zszargane nerwy, ale nie potrafił ukoić tego bólu w piersi, gorszego od tysiąca Cruciatusów, które przyjąłeś na siebie.  
A to krwawi twoje serce.

Ze zdziwieniem odkryłeś, że posiadasz coś takiego. Serce – czy to nie ono od zawsze było przyczyną wszystkich ludzkich problemów? Czy nie ono sprawiło, że stałeś się tym kim teraz jesteś? Kim byłeś?  
Ale przecież Ona cię zmieniła.  
Ale jej już nie ma.

Nie przypuszczałeś, że kiedyś to nastąpi. Przecież od zawsze byłeś sam. Samotnik bez serca i uczuć. Nietoperz z lochów. Tłusto włosy dupek.  
Radziłeś sobie ze wszystkim. Ale nie poradziłeś sobie z miłością i osobą, która tą miłość przyniosła.  
Odrzuciłeś obie. Raz i drugi.  
A mimo to Ona wciąż wracała. Wciąż próbowała.  
Aż w końcu jej się udało.

Przeklinasz samego siebie za tę chwilę słabości. Ulegając wiedziałeś, że to nie przyniesie nic dobrego, że znów będziesz cierpiał. Przecież taki już twój los – wieczne potępienie.  
A jednak, w tych nielicznych chwilach szczęścia, zapominałeś o samotności i cierpieniu. Wtedy liczyła się tylko Ona, ta, która wyrwała cię z ciemności. Dotyk jej dłoni, smak jej ust, jej kojący zapach.  
I myślałeś wtedy, że może to się nie skończy, może będzie trwać a ty już nie będziesz cierpiał. Może wreszcie znalazłeś jasny punkt, w pogrążonym w mroku życiu.  
Ale wciąż byłeś na dystans, nie potrafiłeś się całkowicie zatracić. Myślałeś, że masz czas, by z nią być.  
Pomyliłeś się.

Śmierć zmienia ludzi. Ty w swoim życiu widziałeś już jej wiele. Byłeś nawet na tyle zuchwały, iż myślałeś, że jesteś już na nią obojętny. Tu także się pomyliłeś.  
Jej śmierć zabrała ostatnią jasną część twojej duszy.

Kiedy uścisk jej dłoni powoli słabł...  
Kiedy jej brązowe oczy zaczęły gasnąć...  
Zrozumiałeś.  
Zrozumiałeś, że już nie masz czasu. Zrozumiałeś, że to koniec czegoś, co nawet nie miało szans porządnie zaistnieć.  
I tylko jej słowa wypowiedziane szeptem, przebiły się przez mur żalu i złości, który nagle cię otoczył.

_Na zawsze, Severusie._

A potem nie było już nic. Świat się zatrzymał, tak jak zatrzymało się serce Hermiony Granger.

Nawet nie pamiętasz jak udało ci się wyjść cało z Ostatniej Bitwy. Zaklęcia przelatywały obok ciebie, ale ty miałeś tylko ją przed oczami, a w uszach wciąż dźwięczały jej słowa.  
Klęcząc obok niej byłeś łatwym celem, a mimo to żaden urok cię nie dotknął. Jakby chroniła cię jakaś niewidzialna tarcza.

Nigdy nie przypuszczałeś, że dane ci będzie przeżyć wojnę. Kiedy myślałeś o tym wcześniej, zawsze widziałeś cierpienie i swoją śmierć. Tylko takie obrazy podsuwała ci wyobraźnia. Żadnej nadzieii na przeżycie i szczęście. Bo czy ktoś taki jak ty zasługiwał na to?  
Nie. To zawsze była twoja odpowiedź. Czyny, których dopuściłeś się będąc Śmierciożercą były zbyt okrutne, byś mógł o nich zapomnieć. Wciąż się obwiniałeś i według ciebie śmierć była jednym możliwym odkupieniem win. A teraz śmierć zabrała także kobietę, która jako jedyna potrafiła przedostać się przez bariery, które dookoła siebie postawiłeś. I kiedy już myślałeś, że jest szansa… los znów postanowił zażartować sobie z ciebie. Przeżyłeś, choć wcale tego nie chciałeś.

Teraz, kiedy patrzysz na fotel, w którym zazwyczaj przesiadywała, czytając jedną z twoich ksiąg, masz wrażenie, że Ona zaraz wejdzie do pokoju lewitując kubek z herbatą. Usiądzie i zacznie wertować stronice kolejnej książki.

Ale minuty mijają, a jej nie ma. I zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Ona już nie przyjdzie.

I tylko dziwny chłód pojawia się w okolicy serca.

Wyciągasz z kieszeni jej zdjęcie – jedyne jakie posiadasz. Jest już stare i zniszczone, ale wciąż widać na nim uśmiechniętą dziewczynę. Macha do ciebie. Jest dokładnie taka, jaką zapamiętałeś.

Dziś przypada kolejna rocznica zwycięstwa nad Voldemortem. Kolejna rocznica jej śmierci.  
Podnosisz szklankę z whisky, jakbyś wznosił toast i mówisz: _Na zawsze, Hermiono._ I jednym haustem wypijasz zawartość, po czym wstajesz i wychodzisz ze swoich kwater.

W tym dniu istnieje tylko jedno miejsce, w którym chcesz się znaleźć. Otwierasz furtkę strzegącą wejścia na cmentarz i kierujesz się do niej.

I tak już od dwudziestu lat.

_**Koniec**_


End file.
